<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Vapour by Stinastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850234">Water Vapour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar'>Stinastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloud Watching, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, actually just nonsense, leave me and my idiot words in peace, no thoughts only thots, they're cute and dumb and in love ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bit of silly Lambden fluff, looking at clouds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water Vapour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lay in their bedroll, Aiden’s head over Lambert’s heart, Lambert’s hand trailing up and down Aiden’s bare back. It was a clear summer night, and they were looking up at the sky, starry with soft clouds here and there.</p><p>“You ever wonder what clouds feel like? Taste like?” Aiden asked.</p><p>Lambert snorted. “Clouds are just water vapour.”</p><p>“Bet they feel like…wet silk. Or… damp moss.”</p><p>“<em>What?</em> You can’t touch a cloud, and it would just feel like mist.”</p><p>“Hmm. Wanna bet?”</p><p>“This is absurd.”</p><p>“Loser has to carry all our gear for a day.”</p><p>“It’s a stupid bet. It’s water vapour. Besides, how are we going to prove it? Cat witchers have hidden talents I don’t know about? You fly?”</p><p>“Hmm… could try riding a royal wyvern?”</p><p>Lambert groaned. “Aiden, please shut up.”</p><p>“Afraid you’ll lose?” Aiden grinned up at him.</p><p>“There’s nothing to lose! Water vapour doesn’t feel like silk or moss!! You’ve been spending too much time with the bard. Trying to be poetic.”</p><p>“You’re changing the subject.”</p><p>“You’re an idiot.”</p><p>“Rude wolf. Mind your mouth.”</p><p>“You mind it.”</p><p>“Maybe I will.” He leaned up and nipped at Lambert’s bottom lip before kissing him fully. It was a lazy kiss. “Mmm. Is a nice mouth. So many better uses for it than hurling insults.” Lambert laughed into his mouth, sliding a hand into his dark curls and tugging lightly.</p><p>“Touching clouds. Fucking cat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖<br/>Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!<br/>Find me on tumblr under stinawrites &amp; stinastar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>